


Do you carry your Lord like this?

by Caius



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Multi, Other, Tentacle cables, Transformers Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius
Summary: Cyclonus is curious about Magnus' relationship with his commander.Zekkass asked me for "Cyclonus/Soundwave/Ultra Magnus, G1, altmodes." I couldn’t fit all the altmodes in, so it’s just Soundwave and Ultra Magnus, Cyclonus is in his root mode. Tumblr request repost.





	Do you carry your Lord like this?

“Do you carry your Lord like this?” Cyclonus ran his hands along the side of the mode-locked Ultra Magnus’ trailer, inadvertently brushing one of the cables he used to connect to his passengers.   


Magnus shivered. “He’s not my Lord, he’s the Prime. And not often.” His headlights glanced over at the large cassette player in the corner. “Why is Soundwave here?”   


“Purpose: record for Galvatron,” Soundwave replied.   


“Unless you would rather he assist?” Cyclonus played with the cable in his hand, teasing the connectors around the tip.   


Magnus’ cable tensed, wrapping around Cyclonus’ wrist and binding it to the side of his trailer. “Neither of you is designed to interface with me in this mode.”   


Cyclonus didn’t resist the cable. Instead, he slipped aside a panel in his palm and with a slight shift of position, the magnetic port pulled Magnus’ connectors inside, sending a jolt of electricity through them both as their systems tried to sync.

“Cyclonus: modified to please Galvatron in any part of his body,” Soundwave observed.   


“I’m not Galvatron,” Magnus said, but there was little anger in his voice, now, as Cyclonus’ systems interfaced with his, synching for pleasure rather than to hack or to harm.   


“Show me,” Cyclonus said, wrapping his other arm around Magnus’ trailer, letting Magnus’ cables bind him and taking each connector into one of his pleasure-ports. “Show me how it is to carry your Lord Prime. And Soundwave will record and show both of our Lords.”   


“Not my Lord,” Magnus said, automatically, already starting to sent it through the link, the sound and feeling of Hot Rod wiggling in the confines of his trailer, restless energy ripping through the cable-links.

“Yes,” Cyclonus sighed, and Magnus was almost to caught up in his memories and Cyclonus’ pleasure to feel Soundwave join in the link, recording this, too.   



End file.
